Phantasm
by Melieyre
Summary: Sebastian reaps his revenge upon the shadowhunters within the dark confines of his prison, meanwhile in New York, Alec and Jace vie for the affection of Clary. AxCxJ and more.
1. Chapter 1

My knees were aching, the damp, bone-chilling moisture on the floors of the stone cell seeped through my cotton pants; the icy trembling traveled up the veins of my legs, shook my abdominals, traveled incessantly through my blood and settled cruelly in my heart. It throbbed frustratingly. The manacles around my cut and sore wrists refused to let me have the luxury of laying my arms down, in rest. My eyes and skin haven't known the warmth of light in the unknown time I've been in the hopeless prison of the silent city. Witchlight nor sunlight has greeted the demon. How long has it been? Days, weeks, months? The more I realize there is no escape, the more my bitter soul clings to vengeance; _I will damn them to hell. _The cold begins to feel natural; my skin expects its frigid fingers. Will I recognize light when I see it? I cannot tell if my eyes have lost sight, or if the abysmal darkness is real.

I hear things slithering near me; I smell the caustic iron of blood and decay every minute of the endless night. Unnatural moans of the denizens disturb my feeble sleep. During the day, or, rather, what I substitute as "day", are the hours in which my mind is most alert, and not leaving me; during the day I hatch thought. Thoughts that welcome murder and emotion; and create ideas. These ideas involve the people of old memories and they then become a plan. This plan is given to me, and I raise it, nurture it, and learn it. It sounds plausible, but there's one flaw. This plan requires two guardians, two nurturers, and two students.

There's only one person I know that will be willing, he who raised me and made me what I was.

_Yes, he will come to see me eventually, he must help me._

I waited.

And waited.

The plan matured and began preparing itself for its new guardian, reserving parts of itself for him. Began working its way around itself seeing where its new student will fit. Eventually the plan couldn't fail and leveled out. There was no more to add, everything was set for the new guardian's arrival.

It waited.

"Hello, son." said Valentine.

He didn't know what repercussions would follow him after this hesitant visit. After his son was deemed too dangerous and a "risk the Clave is not willing to even consider" because of his involvement in the 2nd uprising, his demonic qualities, and taking down the wards in Idris, Valentine wasn't even sure the guards of the silent city would allow him to see his son, but his fellow Nephilim have been more lenient towards him than his son Sebastian. Valentine was stripped of his marks and had given everything he owned to the Clave, his weapons, family heirlooms, even his father's library was handed over in exchange for his life. They gave him an apartment in Idris, albeit small and far off in the outskirts of the city, and a job fit for a mundane, a waiter at a quaint coffee shop in the heart of the city. He wasn't all too sad, he enjoyed finally being able to show his face, although any returning visage was distrustful, and settling down, ever since he had become mundane he just didn't have the drive or energy to hatch a revolution, nor did he wish to.

"Father? Is it you?"

Valentine raised the torch in his hand and held it closer to the cold bars, he could barely make out a slumped figure in the corner of the room, until his wide, bloodshot eyes turned to look at the light, and they glistened feverishly.

"Yes, Sebastian, it's your father." Sebastian let out a tiny, raspy laugh.

"I knew you'd come."

"Of course I would." For a moment they said nothing.

"….How are you?" said Sebastian, uncertain.

"I've been holding up well." Valentine responded, honestly.

"…Did they really strip your marks?" Sebastian asked the question that's been burning his mind since the inquisitor declared their punishments, he couldn't imagine his father as anything else but the powerful shadowhunter he was, he didn't believe his marks could ever be forced off.

Valentine waited a moment before he spoke, "Yes, they have." He said somberly. Sebastian was quiet.

"I could tear the skin off the very bones of those filth-loving heathens." Sebastian hissed suddenly.

"Don't speak like that…"

"Are they going to strip me of my pride as well? Take away my God given right? Is that why I'm rotting here still, father? Am I waiting this fate?" He barked fearfully.

"Resisting will be of no use to you," Valentine advised. "And…I think it'd be best if they did the same to you." He reluctantly admitted. Just as he predicted, his son gave him the most disbelieving countenance to have ever crossed his features.

"You're not serious are you?" Sebastian replied, appalled by the statement. "You don't want me to become weak and useless as a mundane, do you?"

"Sebastian, understand, I've had my marks stripped and I know what it does. You are TOO powerful for your own good, what with the dirty blood I cursed you with, you don't have any inhibitions, being mundane weakens that urge, it shuts off the energy valve, you won't feel the need to destroy or-or hurt."

"What on Earth are you getting at father?" Sebastian replied furiously.

"It has humbled me, that is all I'm trying to say. Our pride has gotten us right here" He pointed his finger into the insides of Sebastian's damp prison.

"What have they done to you father?" He looked into his father's eyes, trying to understand where this-this blasphemy is coming from. "Don't we have reason to be proud, we are the ones with sense, not them."

"Son" Valentine bowed his head down, exhausted. "I've always been an ambitious man, an idealist, but I was never stupid, my survival instincts are much stronger than my ideas are"

"You were never like this before"

"I had never been that close to death before."

"Coward."

Valentine sadly looked upon the fire in his son's eyes, the same fire that fed their destruction.

"Our lives mean more to me than my marks now, you have two choices, take my advice, or die." Valentine challenged.

"I'd rather die than become less than what I was born." He replied instantly. "Besides, I wanted to tell you something." Sebastian whispered.

"What?" Valentine wondered.

"I have a plan to get out of here, and a way to avenge ourselves." Sebastian explained to his father excitedly.

_He isn't serious_, thought Valentine; _I've_ _had enough of this life already. _

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just listen."

"No" he answered curtly. "You'll be better off putting it to rest." He said. Sebastian wasn't having it.

"_I WAITED FOR YOU! I WANT OUR HONOR BACK, FATHER, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME!"_ Sebastian cried out. "_ANY OTHER DAY YOU WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED ME!"_ Tears threaten to manifest themselves in his feverish eyes.

"SEBASTIAN I'VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS WHY YOUR MARKS SHOULD BE STRIPPED, YOU'RE JUST HUNGRY FOR REVENGE! LISTEN TO YOURSELF…God listen to yourself" Valentine said sadly. "I know my mistake with you, please, I think this is one way we can redeem ourselves." He pleaded. Sebastian didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't need redemption, and I don't need you father."

"Sebast.."

"GO!" Valentine accepted his failure and walked down the long, sad hallway, taking Sebastian's only light along with him farther and farther away from his cell, until his son couldn't see his hand in front of his own face again.

**A.N**

**Special thanks to my awesome Beta Jessica :D curing me of my apparent lack of knowing that I have to put a comma before a name and other crap, PLEASE REVIEW :DDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Ok this chapter, to me, was just ridiculous at some points but I like it :3 you have been forewarned. And im Cuban so there will be some stupid ethnic bashing , by the way "mijo" is kind of like saying bro, the way it's typically used anyway. ENJOY. **

The gang was huddled around a corner table near a massive window in the most incredible, refined, delectable, and praise-worthy establishment to have ever blessed the senses of mankind, _Havana Harry's. _

On one side of the table sat Jace, Izzy, and Magnus, respectively, and on the other sat Clary, Alec, and Simon. Isabelle and Magnus were being primadonnas, Simon was staring longingly at every lock of hair that swayed past Izzy's shoulders and back, Jace was being an ass and Alec just looked…uncomfortable. When wasn't he? Clary felt someone nudge the back of her calf, she raised her eyes suspiciously at the self-satisfied, blond smirking at her while raising a large condensed glass to his plumped, lush lips.

_Damn, _thought Clary, She shook the image out of her head and avoided looking at Jace, focusing her attention on the conversation of glitter and drama taking place across the table where Magnus and Isabelle sat.

"Me and Izzy went to Pandemonium the other day, even though I absolutely despise the place, but this Lil Wayne-music-video-back-up-dancer-wannabe decided she was going to waltz into the damn place and…"

"Listen, you Adam-Lambert-wannabe" Isabelle contested with narrowed eyes. And the bitch fight commenced.

Alec turned around and decided to drown out the "OH, HELL NO"s and "GUURL PLEASE"s by talking to Clary. She was stabbing her fork into the vaca frita a bit unhappily.

"Whats wrong?" he inquired, gaze directed at Clary. Clary turned her face and noticed their close

proximity. She was able to see, in detail, his depthless, blue eyes, the narrow bridge of his nose, his

glistening lips, moistened from the water he was drinking. She had to shake her head to rid her mind

of the startling sensual thoughts his image provoked.

"Nothing" she said, blushing. "I'm fine, you?"

"Good," he ended, rather lamely. A tangible silence hung in the air.

"Um, do you like your food; you want to order something else?" Alec offered, noticing her fork making fruitless rounds about her plate.

"No, its fine, I just lost a bit of my appetite." Clary answered, staring at her food again.

"How come?" Jace interrupted. "You don't like Cuban food?" he stated, stealing her attention. It earned him a subtle glare from Alec.

"I do, I just prefer those brown, mushy things…..what are they called?" Clary pondered, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"OH MY GOD, PLATANITOS" Jace yelled wide-eyed. He relished at the very thought of placing one of those God-sent blessings into his mouth…..

"Yeah, those things!" declared Clary, pointing at him. "I kind of want some now."

"Cool, we'll order some." Alec said, immediately taking it upon himself to wave the inattentive and rude waiter over to the table.

"Is everything alright over here?" the waiter said, hands on hips, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Yeah, um, we'd like to order the platanitos with the picadillo and cheese dip, and some plantain chips to go with it."

"Would that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we should have it for you in ten minutes."

When the platanitos got to the table Jace, Alec, and Clary dived in and devoured every inch of delectable, spicy picadillo and enjoyed as the gooey, tart cheese stretched across their mouths whilst they delighted in every second their tongues swept over the savory meal. The plate of platanitos was looking dangerously bare, little helpless pieces spread out, dangerously alone on the plate, when finally.

There was only one left.

Jace was still in the process of foreplay with his last platanito, his tongue tracing the inside of his cheek with his eyes closed, so Alec and Clary, being unaware of the rest of the world in their enraptured state, leaned forward towards the lone platanito, and stretched out their hands.

Only to have them meet with each others.

Alec's hand lay gently atop Clary's, not sure how they got there. Clary looked at their hands, aware of how Alec's battle-callused fingers inflamed the soft skin of her hands. Alec closed his larger hand around her smaller, delicate one and entwined their fingers apprehensively, appreciating the burning blood that flooded Clary's round cheeks. He smiled at the effect he had on her.

She liked the weight of his hand in hers, the gentleness of hands that usually shed blood, the overwhelming warmth caused by the simple interaction. A small smile curved his moistened lips and there was a twinkle in his eye that had not been there previously. His happiness encouraged her own and she felt her own lips curve into a smile. As her heart pounded pleasantly in her chest, she saw his mouth open to speak."

"What the hell are you doing?" Jace calmly stated, venomously.

"Is there something wrong, Jace?" Alec challenged, tightening his grip on Clary. Confused, Clary's eyes darted between the two boys wondering just how bad taking Alec's hand was for the situation.

"Alec." Jace threatened, almost pleaded. They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity.

Alec turned his head around calming his expression, eyes light again and forcing a smile, Alec whispered in Clary's ear.

"Hey, uh, do you mind if me and Jace step out a sec?,"

"But..."

"I promise nothing's wrong; we just need to discuss something." Alec reassured. She looked at him warningly, and then let go of his hand. Alec stood up.

"Jace, can we talk for a moment?"

The blonde stared angrily at his friend and without saying a word, stole a glance at Clary, and stood up, pushing his chair back in with too much force. They made their way out the restaurant through the back, and faced each other in the dark, chill night. They walked into the middle of the black road and Jace swerved around to face Alec.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN, ALEC!" Jace yelled, making Alec step back.

"You know I like her." Jace accused.

"Well, you're not doing a good job showing it." Alec said matter-of-factly.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jace yelled, exasperated. "I didn't even know you liked her! Why didn't you tell me? Why the FUCK would you openly flirt with her, much less hold her hand in front of me?"

"We weren't flirting, first of all." Alec said, defending himself.

"Bullshit, I saw the way you were looking at her," Jace sighed, tired of the confrontation.

"What the fuck Alec, do you like her or not?" Jace barked.

Alec looked down at the damp gravel and pondered on whether or not answering Jace would be a good idea.

"Yeah, I do." He replied quietly. "And you never said anything about me not being able to."

"Well, SHIT, ALEC I KIND OF ASSUMED THAT WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOUR FUCKING PARABATAI, LIKED SOMEONE ENOUGH THEY WOULD RESPECT THAT AND KEEP THEIR INTERESTS ELSWHERE!"

"You know what Jace, if you really liked her enough maybe you would have said something to her by now instead of leading her on the way you have, she's just confused Jace, and I'm sorry if during that time I couldn't help but develop feelings for her as well." Alec refuted, indignantly.

"Well, shit Alec I didn't expect you to like her."

"Why, Jace?" Alec narrowed his eyes at his fuming parabatai.

"I don't know .I thought you'd respect me."

"Or you thought I wouldn't have the balls to even think of liking her while the Mighty Jace liked her, it was a sure loss wasn't it?" Alec challenged.

"What the fuck are you talking about Alec?"

"Screw it Jace, you have never bothered to consider me before, why the hell would you do it now?" Alec said, mostly to himself. "And you're a little too late, I already like her and you can't change that." Alec turned abruptly and made his way back to the back door into the restaurant, leaving his incredulous brother behind.

Jace stood staring at Alec's retreating figure until he walked through the doors; then he followed suite stopping in front of the huge, putrid dumpster and proceeded to lift up his left leg…and rammed it into the center of the dumpster's frail wall, leaving a gaping dent and an echoing vibration.

A string of continuous profanities polluted the air as Reynaldo walked through the back to throw out the trash. He heard the sound of feet shuffling along wet gravel.

"FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, GAAAHHH!"

"Oye….OYE!" Reynaldo called out, "Pelicrespo!"

Jace stopped bouncing on one foot and whipped his head around; one of the waiters was staring at him.

"Consorte, que tu haces en lado de un tanque de basura? Huele a mierda de gato." Reynaldo said, making exaggerated gesticulations with his hands at each inflection. Jace gave him a blank expression.

"Que?" he answered. Reynaldo, from hearing his accent, switched to English.

"Watt arre ju duin?" Reynaldo turned his head, saw the large dent on the side of the tank, and clicked his tongue.

"Watt hapein?" Reynaldo asked.

Jace considered the tan waiter for a moment, _what the hell, why not_, he thought.

"My bestfriend and brother decided he was going to like the same girl as me and didn't even tell me about it."

Reynaldo, smirking to himself with understanding eyes, stretched out his arms to Jace, eyes closed, smug look, walked towards him and put his arm around Jace's shoulders.

'Brrooodee, Oye, mira, no es nada, esa mierda siempre me pasa ." he turned to look at the distraught young man before him. "Luke, all ju haft tu du, iz ask hair out first." He adviced. Jace turned his head towards his unlikely company,

"You're right. I should…I SHOULD!" he exclaimed to his friend. "Hey, thanks so much. That was some sound advice, my friend."

"No problem, mijo." Jace smiled and shook hands with Reynaldo. He walked back towards the back doors.

Clary saw Alec walking sulkily back to his seat beside her. When he sat down she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked back at her and smiled, lightly putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jace was just being himself." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What was all that about?" asked Clary.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." He dismissed.

Jace walked in a while after, and upon seeing their hands together was again plunged into a seething anger that threatened to overcome him. Refusing to speak for the rest of the dinner, he glared every time Clary and Alec spoke, or laughed.

Clary and Alec spoke quietly among themselves, trying to avoid the fury emanating from Jace's eyes and body.

_I'll just talk to Clary later tonight, and tell her everything_. Jace thought to himself. _It's not like Alec is going to ask her out tonight._

Isabelle was going to sleep over at Magnus's for a "girl's night", and Simon was going to take a cab home. That left Jace and Alec with Clary squished between them in one cab, and one really uncomfortable silence. The tension was so heavy and oppressive, Clary felt she was going to drown and suffocate in it, until they reached the institute.

She lied down in her bed, flipping through her sketchbook, when a light knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Alec replied quietly, as if trying to not give away his location to anyone else in the house. The lock clicked.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, she didn't want another scene like the one at Havana Harry's.

"Just came by to say goodnight." Alec stated, scratching the back of his head nervously. He was freshly showered and smelled of strong musk, _God I've always loved that smell_, Clary thought. She sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her. Alec made his way hurriedly to her side and sank down on her sheets.

"Kind of awkward today wasn't it?" he asked with a light chuckle, that was, itself, awkward.

"Yeah, it was, what was going on between you and Jace anyway?" she asked for the second time that night.

"It was just a misunderstanding, he's still pretty mad though." He said looking down at her bed.

"He was just peachy tonight, for sure." She answered. Alec laughed.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said. Clary stiffened.

"What is it?" she asked, a little nervous. She thought Jace had something for her, and no doubt Alec does after the whole platanito incident, but she still wasn't sure about Alec…..

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? I was thinking we can watch that new Harry Potter movie…"

"OH MY GOD YES." Clary replied without thinking. She immediately regretted it, _DAMMIT HARRY POTTER WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?_ She began to berate herself for accepting Alec's offer so readily and eagerly, he probably got the wrong idea….

"Really?" Alec asked, eyes shining and excitement evident in his voice. How can she say no now?

"Yeah, that's be awesome, I love Harry Potter." _Damn_.

"Cool, we'll go see it tomorrow then, around….seven?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Alright." He took her hand. "Can't wait."

She almost gasped at the sudden contact, almost had a mini heart attack when she saw him lift her hand near his lips. He kissed it gently and lingered a second longer.

"Goodnight." He said and walked back towards her door. Alec closed the door behind him and looked up only to see a certain blonde a few feet away down the hall making his way towards him.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N**

**The next chapter might or not be a Sebastian chapter I can't decide yet, REVIEW :D**

**Thanks Jessica for my comma dilemma and making the platanito scene even more dramatic.**

_^my beta_


	3. Chapter 3

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Jace, disbelieving, stared as he saw a tall silhouette come out of Clary's bedroom door, it couldn't be Alec, could it?

The gleaming witchlight held aloft by the hallway torches shined brightly on the top half of his face. Deep, black hair and crystal blue eyes. Yup, it was Alec.

_What the hell was he doing in Clary's room?_

Jace strode towards him purposely, just as Alec looked up and witnessed the hard transition of Jace's brows and eyes. Jace stopped in front of Alec's face and whispered so Clary wouldn't hear them.

"What was that about?"

"I can't go into her room to ask her something now?" Alec whispered, putting on the best poker face he could muster. He was never as good at them as Jace was.

"What did you ask her?" Jace interrogated.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I think it is now considering I have reason to suspect you of your treachery and how do I know you two weren't having a romantic rendezvous of some sort?." Jace whispered in his exasperatingly snarky tone.

"Get over yourself Jace."

"What did you ask her?" Jace persisted.

"I…I asked her out."

"WHAT!" Jace yelled. Alec threw his hand over Jace's mouth, and whispered loudly and urgently.

"SHUT UP!"

Jace swatted Alec's arm out of the way. "Well, what did she say?"

"She said yes." Alec replied smugly, an uncharacteristic conceit lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Bullshit."

"See for yourself you pretentious jerk"

"Backstabbing Judas."

"Conceited bastard"

"I don't know who you're kidding Alec, its painfully obvious, if it comes down to me and you, you know who she'd choose. You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak." Said Jace, relentlessly. He was sure Alec didn't mean to show it, but there it was nonetheless, that tiny gleam of insecurity and doubt buried deep into Alec's being shining through his eyes without volition, it lasted only a second, but Jace saw it, and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"You're so full of shit Jace and if you're so sure she likes you why the hell are you so afraid to tell her?" Alec spat, before charging down the hallway away from sight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salty, bitter drops of sweat traveled down Sebastian's face and slipped through his lips onto the tip of his parched tongue. His brows knitted together, the creases on his forehead carved deep into the skin. Unbearable heat traveled out of the pores on his head, cheeks, chest, and abdomen….he felt like he had a chronic fever.

His kinesthetic system was drifting, he would feel himself planted in one spot, and then lose awareness of where his limbs were located, constantly in a limbo.

_A little more_. He thought.

He continued to concentrate, to court with his demon blood and gain access to its properties; the things it allowed him to do. He has never gone this deep into his being; his father had tried to keep him leaning towards the human part of his nature, only utilizing his demonic qualities for advantages in combat. He's never seen the reason to tap into his true nature completely.

Until now.

There was a sudden burn in his chest that lasted only a second and then he was standing, looking down at his own body. He smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

He didn't feel the solid mass of the iron bars press against his chest as he slipped through them, he didn't feel the pressure of his feet against the ground, and he drifted down the corridor seemingly invisible by the rest of his inmates. He caught sight of one of the standing guards; it was his turn to be on duty apparently, as the rest of them were in the common room surrounding a small table with food and drink.

He contemplated how he was to go about the next step in his plan. He's never possessed someone, so he wasn't sure what to do.

_Do I just glide into them? Do I have to clutch something inside them?_

He floated in front of the guard, sensing his unease.

_He can feel me_.

My phantasmal spirit trespassed into the man's torso, it was an odd sensation, it took on the properties of liquid, filling the volume of the man's it entered the guard's body it flowed over the expanse of his insides. I was sucked in immediately.

I felt the liquid move over the muscles and adhere to the tendons, I began to feel like I had a steady placement again in space, only it was different, this wasn't my height, skeleton, or size. I took the form of the guard and immediately my point of view changed. I saw the guards in the common room chatting away and heard the soft laughter coming from within. I moved my arm experimentally to test the control I had over the man. The arm obliged, a bit jerky, but not once I get used to it. There's no time to become familiar with the body though, I have to free my own flesh and inhabit it once again.

I traveled down the corridor receiving rude and vulgar vociferations on all four sides of me; I felt around for the man's stele, and found it within one of the pockets of the heavy belt surrounding his hip. I looked into the cell holding up the man's witchlight and looked down at my withered body.

_I look like I'm about to die_. He had lost a significant amount of weight during his time here and had deep, dark, purple bags under his jaundiced eyes. His hair looked like a shit on patch of hay.

He drew an opening rune hastily to unhinge the lock from the bars; it melted off the door and the guard stepped in. Suddenly, Sebastian realized he had no clue how to get out of the body.

_DAMMIT! _

Wouldn't the guard regain consciousness once he was out of the body? Wouldn't he attempt to kill me in the flesh?

_Well, this is just unnecessarily complicated. _Thought Sebastian.

_Oh well, I'll just have to murder him before that._

He grabbed the dagger from his belt and quickly slashed the guard across the throat, a sharp, stinging pain assaulting him from the open wound. Blood began pumping furiously. He gagged and fell to the floor, Sebastian's demonic soul quickly making its exit and entering his old self. Finding his limbs again, Sebastian drew a rune over his manacles, heard them clank open, and walked swiftly out of the bone city.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Valentine had a clean dish towel in his hand, wiping down the last of the coffee mugs that had been washed. The coffeehouse became a desolate chamber on weeknights. Valentine sat away at one of the tables farthest down in the shop, next to the windows that gave away a glorious view of the gleaming Towers of Idris. He wondered how strange it must have looked to see them with their brilliant lights dulled and dim after he had told Sebastian to take them down. He didn't think he could imagine his new place in the world without the towers being where they are. Everything seemed better when things were as they should be.

A bell rang at the end of the shop indicating the entrance of a customer. He got up quickly and walked up to the register.

"Hello, id like a regular black coffee and….Valentine?" she said.

It was Amatis.

She looked different than he remembered. She still had the same thick, brown hair, light blue eyes that resembled shattered glass, and creamy white complexion…but she looked infinitely tired. Almost eternally.

"Amatis…it's been a long time." He answered quietly.

"Yes, it has. I heard that the Clave had been very lenient. I was expecting them to sentence you to death, but they never cease to surprise us all, do they?" she answered shamelessly.

"Well, I didn't expect anything less; it came as a surprise to me as well. Although I'm well aware that many do still wish for my head to be cut off." She chuckled.

"Yes, many still do, but I daresay I can't find a better punishment than taking away that which fueled your sense of superiority. How is it by the way?" she asked. To Valentine, she seemed to be enjoying the conversation too much and at his expense.

"To be quite honest, I thought it would be the worst transformation to ever endure, but I can't seem to complain."

"Oh dear." Amatis replied. "Then I must inform the Clave at once before you become too comfortable and happy." She said with mock seriousness.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we." He answered, showing off a small grin.

"You want to know something, Valentine?" Amatis began, "You wronged all of us, and I'm not saying your original intentions were not insane and ludicrous, but you did succeed In something for the good, albeit unintentionally. You exposed the Clave to its weaknesses and stupidity, and for that Valentine, I will thank you. And you also exposed something else to me."

A bit shocked by her words, Valentine couldn't imagine what she was going to say next.

"Which is what?" he asked.

"Stephen would have never have left me the way he did if he truly loved me. I would have never done it. I refused to see it at first when it happened, but when I was done grieving his loss I was able to see him for what he truly was: a pitiful coward. Although you were cruel for separating us, he didn't deserve me nonetheless."

Now, completely shocked by her speech, Valentine could barely make out any legitimate reply.

"Uh…well…I guess that's all very well." He said uncertainly, refusing to look at her face.

"So I'll have the black coffee if you don't mind."

"Oh! Yes, of course." said Valentine. He scurried around the café making her coffee and putting in her order.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you"

"Will I see you around here?" he asked suddenly, not knowing what possessed him to ask her that. His cheeks showcased his embarrassment. She smiled at him.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight."

She turned and walked out of the café leaving behind a dumbfounded man that watched her curiously and a bit puzzled until she turned around the corner and made her way deeper into idris.

**reviews greatly appreciated :DDDDD**!


End file.
